Presently, there are three types of bicycle air valves, the British type (also called Dunlop) air valve, the French type (also called Presta) air valve, and the American type (also called Schrader) air valve. To connect an air pump to these air valves, many connectors are presently available on the market but none of these products is truly universal. All these connectors require some complicated structure that involves many parts and are rather large and expensive to manufacture. Since these three types of air valves are different in size and shape as well as require different operations to allow air to be inserted therethrough, a simple and easy solution has eluded inventors.
These three types of air valves have certain parts thereof which are similar in size and operation to each other and other parts which are different in size and function from each other. The inventor of this invention was lucky enough to find one particular difference between these air valves that allowed for the realization of this invention. Namely, that the diameter between the American type Schrader air valve and the other two types of valves, namely, the British and French type air valves, is substantially different.